


【VVV 艾晴】Azure

by AsunaMori



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaMori/pseuds/AsunaMori
Summary: 之前开了个套用原作剧情的苍穹paro脑洞，转念一想冲方老贼再不厚道好歹也写出了吐便当的神操作。按原作设定，晴妹吐便当的可能性基本为0，但是在苍穹的世界观下一切皆有可能，有刀子也有糖，忍不住自给自足OOC一把。会有轻微的咲晴、翔晴和麻咲，但不影响艾晴放闪光弹，雷者慎入。
Relationships: A-drei/Rukino Saki, L-elf/Tokishima Haruto





	【VVV 艾晴】Azure

时间节点：

1.四年前人类军特工艾尔埃尔弗执行任务，计划夺取模组的Valvrave，后反水。此后五台Valvrave都有了各自的驾驶员。

2.三年前晴人在模组归还作战中被同化，久间和山田也前后牺牲。作战胜利后吉奥尔的部分幸存者，包括Valvrave的研发团队（除了时缟爸爸）一起回到模组。

3.一年前模组的星核与新出现的星核对话，新的星核认同了与人类共存的思想，并从虚无中归还了晴人的生命。【吐便当赛高！

本文故事发生在晴人回归后的一年后，模组处于久违的和平。这一年成年的晴人和艾尔埃尔弗等人，和去年已成年的里见、高阳等将参加成年礼。

正文：

*

“幸福和诅咒，都对半分。”

“还有生命。”

*

再过几天就是咲森学园第一届成年礼了，这是自77号模组夺还作战后第一次正式举办如此隆重的典礼。去年的这个时候，第一批年满二十的毕业生们正赶上模组的星核与新的星核对话，一边要提防异界体的攻击，另一边又要抵抗人类军主战派的炮火，CDC和驾驶员们忙得焦头烂额，所有人的精力都集中在守护模组上。久而久之，大家便把期待已久的成年礼抛之脑后了。好在大家的辛苦和牺牲并没有白费，新的星核化为了守护人类梦想的新力量，甚至比艾尔埃尔弗所期望的“不与人类为敌”更令人心安。不仅如此，新的“友人”甚至归还了一位大家思念已久的人，人们第一次体会到手握希望和未来是多么奢侈又幸福。

对成年礼满怀期待的不仅有预备和正式驾驶员们，还有历经千辛万苦才与孩子们汇合的吉奥尔幸存者——虽然彼此间没有血缘关系，但亲情绝不是仅凭遗传因子能轻易斩断的羁绊。在这宛若天赐和平的一年里，他们一起完成了艰难的重建工作，校舍和研究所重新拔地而起，CDC指挥室也已焕然一新。更令人精神振奋的是回归模组的开发组技师们完成了新机体的组装，为纪念战斗中逝去的英雄们，新机体沿用了三号机和五号机的部分性能和名字。这绝非出于过去的留恋，而是给予新的战士们祝福和勇气。逝去的生命是为了未来更大的可能性而义无反顾，这份珍贵的精神值得一代代传承下去。成年礼正是出于同样的目的，才获得了包括艾尔埃尔弗在内一众人的认可。可是口头上说得轻巧，真正组织起来却并不比上机战斗更轻松——流木野咲正捧着远未完工的缝纫活计，无比苦恼地暗自抱怨着。

早知当初就不应该一时脑热跟风答应翔子的提议，手工制作成年礼专用礼服实在太艰巨了。表象聪慧伶俐的她并没有善于缝纫剪裁的灵巧双手，与驾驶四号机时的灵活善变不同，手中的针线似乎总和她过不去，要么针脚歪得难以直视，要么针头频频扎中手指。所幸手中的布料不是纯白色，不然成品会变成悬疑片里常见的铁证血衣。相比之下，一旁的二宫高阳和她的好姐妹们已接近尾声。一套套礼服在手脚麻利的前辈手上经过了最终检查，接着被整整齐齐分类叠放。自己要是也更灵巧些就好了，比如厨艺什么的……持续走神的结果便是针头又扎在了中指上，咲倒吸一口凉气，立马含住渗出血滴的可怜手指。

“流木野同学，需要帮忙吗？”身边的七海老师一脸担忧问道。

“我自己可以！

咲几乎下意识反驳道，但是手中的活计实在难以让人分辨出本该呈现的形态。高阳闻声也凑上前来，“哎呀，你这速度实在太慢了，还是我来。”说着便从咲手上夺过还能挽救的作品。

换做几年前，咲势必会和她拉拉扯扯吵个天翻地覆。然而现在的两人谁都不再是意气用事的小女孩，她是奔赴前线守护模组的四号机驾驶员，而高阳负责着CDC的防卫模块，她们都经历了与死神擦肩的恐惧和绝望，在那之后没什么坎是跨不过去的。心中再怎么不快，咲也只会独自一人迅速消化掉只会奏效片刻的情绪。

“流木野学姐，”一名学妹递来一套男式礼服，“一会儿您回CDC时，麻烦给艾尔埃尔弗前辈试穿一下。”

“那家伙还没来试穿吗？”咲皱起眉头来。带头赞成恢复成年礼的人是他，票决同意翔子提案的人是他，在一旁煽风点火威逼利诱她加入手工组的人也是这个可恶的家伙。他倒舒坦了，整个筹备工作期间难得看见人影，甚至连礼服也不愿亲自来试穿。在新的星核的承诺下，近几个月模组将远离异界体的骚扰，外加艾尔埃尔弗对人类军内乱程度的推测演算，至少现在模组上下不用像此前那般时刻紧绷着，按理说那家伙应该闲得很。综合以上因素，咲推导出的唯一结论便是——他想偷懒罢了。

话说回来，模组里很少有人在CDC和学园以外的地方见到艾尔埃尔弗。这个思考和行动都如同超级计算机精准的天才从来不知疲倦，即便是从一年前晴人被归还生命以来，也似乎在为某件棘手的事而不停奔波着。身兼CDC司令、齐格飞系统第一操作者、同化现象研究员等数职在身，咲实在好奇明明是普通人类出身的艾尔埃尔弗怎么会有如此逆天的才能和精力。现在看来天才也会感觉劳累，尤其是一直紧绷的弦终于松下来的这一刻。

咲叹了一口气，“好吧。晴人的也要一并带过去吗？”

“时缟学长？”

从学妹的反应看来，包括她在内的一众在校生并不知晓晴人如今也住在CDC休息室的事。这也难怪，虽然晴人为了配合身体检查和同化现象研究和艾尔埃尔弗一同住已不是什么秘密，但大家总有一点不好意思公开谈论这个不争的事实。包括咲在内等人表面上装作是因为工作机密而闭口不谈，实际上不过是为了照顾对艾尔埃尔弗或晴人抱有爱慕之心的少女们的情绪，同时避免一部分孩子们的好奇。

“今天晴人例行检查，我可以帮忙一起捎上，”咲扫了一眼学妹绯红的双颊，面无表情道，“还是说你自己去找他？”

“还……还是麻烦学姐您了，失陪了。”

高阳望着学妹仓皇落跑的笨拙背影，不禁感慨道：“年轻真好呢，我也曾有过这样的青葱岁月啊。”

“我也是！”七海老师不甘示弱道。

青葱岁月么……坐在驾驶舱里很难感受到时间的流逝。成为驾驶员已有四年，如今十九岁的自己比初次登上Valvrave时还长高了一点，但似乎在某些方面却毫无长进。咲很羡慕翔子，因为晴人回来后她真的做到了“成为朋友”的诺言，无论何时都能把持好青梅竹马的身份，距离也总是控制得恰到好处无可挑剔。而她对晴人的思绪却从那时的陷入死局，到晴人重获生命，一度断线的希望像是被完美接续上了。灰暗的两年始终没教会她忘却与释怀，反倒加剧了思念，而现在竟向着执念发展——每当她看见晴人走向艾尔埃尔弗的休息间，都忍不住幻想拉住他，放下毫无价值的过剩自尊心向他告白，似乎这样做才会令她在晴人心中保留一些分量。这是陷于单恋才会有的冲动吗？还是只有自己才会被困于无望的泥沼？

不出所料，有晴人的地方就有艾尔埃尔弗。咲的嘴角微妙地抽搐了一下——这个披着白大褂的混蛋多尔西亚人的右手很嚣张地游走在晴人的腰间，左手也以力量上的绝对优势压制住抵抗，恶趣味般伸向白T恤下的肌体，很难令人不去联想访客进门的前一刻发生了什么。但是无论你们想干什么，可不可以考虑一下单身青年的感受？！看哪，还有那幸灾乐祸且写满了挑衅的眼神，简直不要太令人火大！

“你俩啊，”在晴人面前实在不想大发脾气，“难道连试穿制服的时间都没有吗？好歹麻烦二宫学姐奋战了这么些天。”

“真是不好意思，流木野同学。”晴人迅速从艾尔埃尔弗的“包围”挣脱出来，苦笑着接过咲送来的制服，习惯性挠了挠后脑勺。他真的一点都没变——咲的眼前立刻浮现出那个被她偷吻后手足无措的少年，过去的影像与眼前之人完美重合。只是，曾经踌躇满志的期待到现在彻底成了幻想。

艾尔埃尔弗的嘴角泛起一丝不知是嘲讽还是欣慰的笑意，“特地送过来真是辛苦了，流木野咲。”

这是在讽刺我不擅长缝纫所以只能送货吧。这家伙绝对在故意激怒我吧！身为女人的直觉正超负荷地“翻译”着艾尔埃尔弗的一举一动。

“如果不合适早点告诉我，或者直接找二宫学姐。” 咲强压着怒火，尽力平复着气息叮嘱道。

“不如现在就试一下吧，这样也方便你们，”艾尔埃尔弗提议道，顺手接过晴人手中的制服，“先从你开始吧。来，把T恤脱了。”

“这本来就是外套啊。而且里面就是要配T恤的，为什么要脱掉？”晴人抗议道。

“正装里穿衬衫才是常识。”艾尔埃尔弗一边说着，一边按部就班行动起来。

晴人推拒着攀上腰间愈发不老实的双手，“即便这样，医疗室里哪来的衬衫，还是待会儿回房间试。”

“你穿我的就行。”

“你们两个闹够了没有！！”被迫塞了一嘴狗粮的模组少女偶像爆发出战场上都不曾有过的怒吼，“我不管了！！！”然后捂着涨得通红的面庞冲出了医疗室。

“不是跟你说了，不要在其他人面前这样。”晴人撇开羞红的脸嗔怪道。

“只有两个人的时候就可以了吧。”艾尔埃尔弗低下头，在怀中人的耳畔魅惑般低语着。

“那……那也不能在外面，会有人看见的。”愈发细微的声音中多了一丝震颤。只有艾尔埃尔弗知道，这是他情动时才有的表现。

这样的晴人连占据了其人生一大半时光的指南翔子都绝不曾见过，更别提后来者的流木野咲了，艾尔埃尔弗暗自得意起来。这个人奇迹般重回自己身边后，便再没辜负他的期望。过去的那两年间，多少次与在梦里才活着的他相拥亲吻，现实中的记忆又会立刻覆盖片刻的虚拟幸福，随之而来的便是一如既往的苦涩。因此在晴人回到模组最初的几天里，艾尔埃尔弗几乎是24小时守着他，生怕这星核给予的生命会像异界体一般归于虚无。晴人也比以前更体谅他了，十分配合地跟在他身边，甚至撇下模组的住所搬进了他的休息间。

所以，这样的晴人应该不会向他欺瞒任何事。

“继续之前的问你的话，”艾尔埃尔弗爱抚着他的后腰，不紧不慢地问道，“为什么一个人跑到核心区去了？”

核心区——象征了整个模组生命之源的神圣之地，也是守护星核的最终防线——理应不是什么危险之地。然而敏锐如艾尔埃尔弗，他怎会不早有怀疑那个区域对晴人的意义绝不仅仅是“应守护的对象”那么简单。给予晴人新生命的星核虽已踏上新的旅程，但传达了这一祈愿的恰恰是模组的星核，这样一来晴人的生命就成了星核握在手里的工具，总会有被编排的可能。想到这里，艾尔埃尔弗下意识拥紧了怀中人。

“有点在意而已，核心还是和以前一样，没有什么变化。”晴人仿佛知晓了艾尔埃尔弗的恐惧，伸手抚上比初遇时长长了许多的银丝，又自嘲道，“好像我也没资格说这话吧。”

“这样不挺好的么。”轻吻落在晴人柔软的耳垂上，然后渐渐向中心转移。唇瓣感受着对方不同部位的体温，最终在晴人的嘴角处停下了探索。目光对上沉浸在温存和渴望中的泛着水光的湛蓝双眸，本想戏弄对方的艾尔埃尔弗意识到自己才是会被轻易玩弄的一方，不禁缴械投降，无比虔诚地交换着彼此的气息。

星核的记忆很清晰，但想象能力稍显不足，因此重生时的晴人仍是十七岁的样貌，连本人一直在意的身高也不多给一公分，拥有战斗民族血统的艾尔埃尔弗却在这两年间长高了许多。现在晴人比他整整矮了一个头，站着接吻时要尽力挺直了腰板——除非艾尔埃尔弗主动沉下身躯，否则只能努力配合——往往随后会露出一点可爱的挫败感。

时间仿佛停滞了，窗外夕阳的余晖将屋内两人的身影拉得极长，落在墙壁上的是绝美的巨幅剪影。

两人在医疗室里卿卿我我了半天，晴人也如艾尔埃尔弗所愿被从头到脚换上了制服。二宫高阳对男装的品味果然不错，尺寸也恰好合适。把晴人上上下下摸了个遍，艾尔埃尔弗才心满意足地前往实验室继续未完的课题。

和平的每一秒都是极其宝贵的，军人出身的艾尔埃尔弗比模组上的任何人都更加清醒。现在绝不是放松自己的时候，晴人的失而复得是意料之外的惊喜，随之而来的还有更大的疑团，譬如为何星核没有消除晴人的同化痕迹，一旦星核遭遇不测晴人是否也会随之而去，咲森学园的学生们是否能在真正的和平到来前承受住机体的诅咒……等待解开的谜题和要准备的事项如山一般堆积在心头和文件夹里。贵生川巧每日都在追踪驾驶员们的身体状况，结果显示一号机现任驾驶员指南翔子的同化程度已高于比她早两年上机的流木野咲等人。如此下去，指南翔子很可能等不到新的适格者出现，就会濒临同化末期。届时一旦有新的敌人出现，除非晴人再次登上一号机，否则整个模组没有未来。可无论哪一种未来，艾尔埃尔弗都不愿看到，因此保住指南翔子才是唯一的出路。但是抑制救世主机型驾驶员的同化现象谈何容易！天才如时缟聪一这些年里也没能解决的难题，自己和模组的研究员真的能攻克下来吗？要是自己也能驾驶Valvrave就好了……

“录制开始。时间，真历74年8月23日19点00分。第三代同化现象抑制剂第245次试验品效果分析开始。”

试验材料为现任Valvrave驾驶员和适格者们的干细胞，经过体外引导分化为可以收纳于培养皿中的中枢神经细胞。驾驶员身上最先出现同化现象的正是人体至关重要的神经系统，异界体也是通过入侵思维从而占据人类大脑最终完成同化。用于施加同化现象的试剂来源于一号机核心溢出的微量粒子。一号机搭载的核心无疑是所有Valvrave中最特殊的，从时缟聪一的设计中看得出他付出了多少心血，连第一适格驾驶员的基因调整都是同步进行的。根据北川伊织的父亲的说法，时缟聪一始终为自己的最高杰作自豪不已，而其他研究者根本想不到他口里一直念叨的“儿子”并不是一举击败了阿萨谢尔型的英雄少年，而是那架食其生命的冰冷武器。

“试剂T245-M01至X36，结晶率100%。试剂T245-X37至X45，除样本TH其余均结晶化。”年轻的研究员沮丧地摘下摄像目镜，这一周的努力又贡献给了“排错”。

目前为止只有晴人的细胞能稍微经受住一号机的同化，包括指南翔子在内的其他人都无法与之匹敌。微缩于培养皿中的试验结果放大到现实中，相当于在现有抑制剂的辅助下，目前能驾驶一号机总时间超过1000小时的只有晴人。指南翔子的特殊之处仅在于被一号机接纳，不至于像连坊小路里见等人一上机立即被绿色结晶覆盖。万不得已时，或许让晴人再次登上一号机才是理智的选择……

现在认输太早了。笔下演算的未来仍存在无数种可能，总有一个属于他们的圆满结局。

简单吃过饭，晴人照例回到艾尔埃尔弗的休息室。不过他没有急着开灯，仅凭着记忆和触觉走向床沿躺下。在二人气味交织的被单的包裹中，今天第一次有了活着的实感。

在虚无中漂浮的两年里，晴人第一次知晓异界体也产生了类似人类情感的认知。看似空无一物无边无际的黑暗中，疼痛、仇恨与降生的渴望构成了不谐音符，巨响充斥着整个虚无。起先他被这无处不在的嘈杂折磨得几近崩溃，后来才慢慢从噪音中找到了细微的呼救——“请回答我”、“谁都可以”、“有谁听得见吗”……人类从诸多鲜血淋漓的前车之鉴中习得的正解只有“不要应答”，一直以来都再没有人敢冒着集体的生命危险回应那群占据了苍穹的天外来客，更不可能有人相信它们也有脆弱细微的情绪。但是他们都忘了，在人类自己试图教会守护星核何为生死、何为共存时，与怪物们本属同源的守护神们也逐渐具备人类的情感。这份祝福亦是诅咒，祝福共存的未来的道路上必然会出现憎恶生命的阻碍，拥有智慧的星核间出现了分歧。可无论站在那种立场上，永恒不变的概念绝不隶属于任何一方的概念中，晴人知道自己被重新赋予生命，绝不是为了躲在模组里碌碌无为。只是回到大家和艾尔埃尔弗身边后，平静而充实的生活往往使他下意识逃避问题。

“晴人。”

黑暗中传来孩童的声音，角落里出现一个浑身笼罩着微弱荧光的小小少年。视线交汇的一刻，梦境引导着晴人的意识抵达了核心区。原本空无一物的核心培育舱内出现了一团拳头般大小的东西。

“马上我就要诞生了。” 刚才出现的少年说道。

“愿你有一段美好的人生。”晴人微笑着回答。

“谢谢，我也想使用好来之不易的生命。晴人，你将如何使用你的生命？”

没等晴人作答，刺眼的光线将他从梦境强行拽出，连同方才的记忆。

“艾尔埃尔弗？”映入眼帘的是对方俯视着自己的犹疑目光。

“你刚才在说梦话。”

“我说了什么吗？”不知自己说了什么，竟然会令艾尔埃尔弗在意。

“完全没有头绪。”

“抱歉。平时有吵到你吗？”

艾尔埃尔弗没有作答，只是默默地在晴人身旁躺下。银色的脑袋埋向对方胸口，如任性孩童般索取着关爱，晴人也非常默契地拥住了放下警戒后疲惫不堪的同居人。一时两人都没说话，晴人的手指无意识地拨弄着长长了许多的银白发丝。

“头发……回来后没见你剪过呢。”

“这不影响我。”

“亏你还说流木野同学和小晶她们留长发不合格，你自己不也放纵了。”

艾尔埃尔弗支起身，将晴人压制在身下。

“今天的你很是热情啊，晴人，”艾尔埃尔弗压低了声线，是野兽准备大快朵颐的信号，“继续之前被打断的事吧。”

床榻上从来就由不得晴人提出异议，尤其自己也似乎越来越热衷这样感受彼此存在的方式。尽管一开始总会跟不上对方的节奏，甚至还会被他愈发过火的要求羞得事后无法见人，但渐入佳境后的绝顶体验也令自己难以自拔。一夜旖旎山盟海誓，道不尽万种风情。

模组内的气候正值仲夏，白天户外依旧暑气逼人，驾驶着Valvrave更能体会到金属外壳早已被骄阳暴晒得滚烫。下机时翔子已是浑身大汗，驾驶舱内始终是最适宜的恒温，终究敌不过机体特有的通感功能。Valvrave会将机体自身感知传导至驾驶员的神经系统，要不是通感程度被强制设定在20%以下，恐怕不只是驾驶员本人，甚至连战斗中背负同等疼痛的齐格飞系统操作者也会立即晕过去，目前位置也只有上一任一号机驾驶员经历过这般折磨。每当想起那次作战翔子都会心如刀绞，以至于自己正在被迅速消耗都无暇在意。

生命被啃噬的症状愈发明显了。方才做完例行检查，走到自动贩卖机前正打算选择自己最近喝到有些上瘾的功能饮料，胳膊举到半空中便再也抬不上去了

加油啊指南翔子，这点小事总能自己搞定吧。可是手臂上的肌肉偏不听使唤，最终只得作罢。

“翔子最近很喜欢喝这个呢。”不知从哪钻出来的晴人替她按下了按钮，还绅士地替她从取货口拾起。

“谢谢你，晴人，”翔子接下晴人递来的饮料罐，另一只手却不由自主地握紧了拳头，“今天又来检查身体吗？”

“不，只是来替连坊小路学长给小晶传话，你懂的。”晴人无奈地笑了笑。这对兄妹的沟通方式真是奇妙——重度社恐的小晶只能依赖SNS和众人交流，却偏偏把自己的亲哥哥拉黑了无数次。每次都是里见无路道歉谢罪，只得“屈尊”拜托妹妹更信赖的外人替他传达诚恳深切的悔意。

翔子噗嗤笑出声，也不忘接着吐槽，“总是这么不长记性呢，两个人都一样。”

“还记得以前小晶谁都不愿搭理，在人前也只会粘着你。”晴人回忆着自己刚成为驾驶员的情形，那时任谁都想不到那位厌世又厌光的黑客宅女会成为六号机第一适格者，而且首战就发挥出了机体最强性能。

“诶？”

翔子愣住了。小晶以前会这么怕生吗？话说现在的确想不起自己是怎样认识小晶的了，只是身边有这样一个伙伴，自己也自然而然接受事实罢了。

“翔子，你没事吧。”晴人忽然抓住自己的肩膀，“怎么哭了？是不是哪里不舒服？”

翔子摸了摸脸颊，手指果然被泪水沾湿了。

“真是奇怪，我明明一点也不难过啊。”越是用力擦拭，泪水却越止不住往下流。

晴人破门而入时，贵生川巧正望着屏幕上翔子的生理数值出神。

“不好意思，贵生川老师。我有件事想得到您的如实回答。

不修边幅的中年人迅速切换了窗口，露出桌面上七海里音的泳装照。不过晴人此刻没有丝毫吐槽的兴致，从他难得如此严肃的语气和眼神中即可看出，很有可能正与他方才考虑的问题不谋而合。

“你想问指南翔子的事，对不对？”说这便从口袋里掏出抽了半包的烟。桌上的烟灰缸里也尽是烟头，模组所谓的室内禁烟条例从来就束缚不了他。

少年稍显吃惊的同时也坦率地点了点头，“翔子的同化现象是不是已经很严重了？”

“你有什么证据？”贵生川点燃一支烟，眯起眼深吸一口。

“我不能确定，但是她的手臂已使不上力了，”晴人看了看自己的手，曾几何时他也曾有过类似的征兆，“而且记忆也出现了缺失。那时的我也……”

“驾驶Valvrave出现的同化现象，”贵生川巧朝空中缓缓吐出肺部循环一周的烟雾，仿佛这样更有助于他组织语言，“一直被理解为是与异界体同源的机体核心被人为利用后，现有技术手段无法控制的对驾驶员生命的慢性损伤。实际上只要是和星核及其同类存在的物质——比如异界体和Valvrave——进行共鸣，另一方都会被收取相应的代价。Valvrave的原理正是基于此之上，让经过了基因改造的孩子们献出生命，换取和异界体匹敌力量。一号机实力堪比目前最强的阿萨谢尔型，自然比其他Valvrave更容易消耗生命。”

“不过，”他接着补充道，“只有你被消耗的速度比其他人都慢。”

Valvrave及咲森学园的学生们都是借助星核的力量才降生于世，没有异界体与同质的力量，人类就无法与之对抗。晴人曾一度想逃避这被诅咒的既定命运，却被艾尔埃尔弗讽刺道世上还有无数人连选择抵抗的资格都没有。那一刻晴人看到的不仅仅是艾尔埃尔弗的嫉妒和愤怒，更是数亿同胞们的悲愤。现在想来，他们手握着名为生命的、可以通往未来的钥匙，已是堪称恩泽的祝福了。

“现在的我要是驾驶一号机，还能坚持多久？”

贵生川巧并不意外这样的展开。由他丰富的人生经验看来，时缟晴人这样善良纯粹的孩子是不愿眼睁睁看着伙伴们走向战场，而自己躲在后方——这一天迟早会到来。最大的阻碍从来就是那个精于算计的多尔西亚小子，晴人能不能重返战场就还是个未知数。

“想归队的话，和我说是没有用的。”

“我知道，”重新获得生命的晴人果然变得更善解人意了，“只是想提前做好准备。”

“抱歉，我只能听从CDC司令的命令。现在的你不是Valvrave驾驶员，我也没有回答的必要。”

“这样啊。"

晴人露出惋惜的表情。明明自己也只是为了保护驾驶员的生命，贵生川反倒自责起来。

“个人建议嘛……”门口似乎有人在偷听，狡猾的中年人立马改口，“你不要再一个人胡思乱想，好好服从我们研究员的治疗就行。”

“老师，”晴人并没有发觉贵生川正在努力给自己使眼色，“有人一直问我要如何使用重新得到的生命……”

“既然星核将生命归还于我，那么这里肯定还有只有我才能做到的事。”

“我想，那应该就是我的宿命。”

一番犹如遗言的发言只叫贵生川瞬间冻住了，嘴角衔着的烟头落到了地上。

“打扰您了。”没能得到理想答复的晴人只得离开。

后脚刚迈出门槛，晴人就被“埋伏”在一旁的艾尔埃尔弗吓了一跳。对方的眼神里充满了久违的冰冷。

“那个，我是不是又说错话了？”看艾尔埃尔弗的表情就知道自己一定又做错了什么，但晴人偏偏就想不出原因。过去他也不也曾与艾尔埃尔弗并肩作战吗？现在的自己想再次回到那个位置，难道有什么不妥？作为CDC司令的艾尔埃尔弗，更应该率先考虑启用他为一号机驾驶员。要是担心自己的身体是否撑得下来，每次做好检查、定期注射抑制剂不正是最佳对策么……

艾尔埃尔弗没有回答，只是死死盯着浑然不觉自己有错的少年——这个人还是和以前一样，总是在最重要的事情上自作主张。之前是这样，现在还是！

没等晴人继续试探下去，无法对其大发雷霆的艾尔埃尔弗只得扭头走开。

此后一连三天晴人都没再见到艾尔埃尔弗。

有时女人的直觉比逻辑推理更精确，尤其是流木野咲的直觉。

这个女人虽然过去总缠着晴人不放显得有些棘手——现在似乎也还是单方面的藕断丝连——但不得不说其惊人的洞察力是整个模组的奇迹。

“要睡觉就回休息室去啊。”刚下机完成检查的咲只是稍稍加重了“休息室”几个字，便不费余力地刺痛了躺在驾驶员专用医疗室病床上闭目养神的CDC司令兼齐格飞系统操作者。

艾尔埃尔弗皱了皱眉头，“刚才在模拟作战训练中，明明可以在10秒内解决的敌人，你却用了30秒。技术有所退步，训练评价E。”

哼，男人。

正当咲准备发起新一轮“攻击”时，CDC那边传来消息，说是接到疑似人类军一方的通信请求。只是通信频道经过了特殊加密，连坊小路晶还在疯狂敲着键盘解码中。

对此艾尔埃尔弗心中大致有数了，直接喊停了黑客的解码进程，起身往CDC指挥室去。临走前特意嘱咐了一句“待会儿你也过去”，直觉如咲顿感别有意图。

所谓特殊的加密方式果然是过去卡尔斯坦小分队独创的，而如今队伍里还活着的只有那家伙了。

“阿德莱伊，你终于要背叛人类军了么。”艾尔埃尔弗弯起嘴角调侃道。

“看来你也还好好的活着呢，叛徒。”相比之下，阿德莱伊在调侃上还是稍欠火候。这是两年前起双方解开心结后每次通信时的例行“礼节”。如今两人都不再是人类军的特工，在艾尔埃尔弗接手77号模组CDC司令一职的同时，阿德莱伊也在部分世界语者们和新国联共存派的支持下成为了新国联多尔西亚地区最年轻的将军，都在为各自赖以荫庇的星核与归宿而操劳。

“什么事得惊动你亲自传达？甚至还用上这个通信频道。”

画面中的阿德莱伊正色道：“根据北美的情报，主战派已经在开发用于毁灭地球上所有星核的新救世主型Valvrave。据说领导开发团队的人正是开发你们那架救世主型的……”

“那家伙叫时缟聪一，一个疯子。”每当想起这家伙只把晴人当做Valvrave的电池看待，艾尔埃尔弗都免不了生出一堆负面情绪。

“这个疯子得到了大量的财力、物力和人力，而且还取得了不小进展。”

“哦？你的情报网还真是厉害。”艾尔埃尔弗挑眉以示怀疑，并小心地周旋着。

“你不必怀疑我的用意，艾尔埃尔弗，”深悉好友套路的青年将军站起身，给身后的幼小身影让出位置，“是她让我来向你转达讯息的。”

“莉泽洛蒂？！”

“我的名字叫里希特，蔚蓝世界的旅人。”有着和幼年的莉泽洛蒂分毫不差外表的女孩分外冷静地回答道。

“我们的星核已经孕育出具有人类形态和独立行为的核心，她代表着星核的意志。”阿德莱伊在一旁解释道。

“新的恐惧将在不远的未来笼罩世界，届时我们都无法独自面对，”名为里希特的人形核心认真而严肃地宣告着预言，带着莉泽洛蒂不会显露的冷峻神色，“你们的星核也抵抗不了那个敌人的威胁……”

莉泽洛蒂从不用“敌人”这个词……的确，这只是借用了其外貌的存在。

“为了我们双方的未来，也为了世界上所有寻求共存的人类，希望你们能借给我们力量。同时我们也会献上自己的力量。”

说起模组上能引起其他星核注意的力量，只有可能是那架魔神般的一号机。

“你们提供的力量是？”艾尔埃尔弗面无表情地追问道。

“我们最近开发出来的两种武器。可以现场参与战斗的指挥机型，以及能令普通人驾驶Valvrave的特效药。”

阿德莱伊的话令艾尔埃尔弗彻底顿住了。这不正是自己梦寐以求的力量！空有一身顶尖实战技艺的他，在与异界体作战时根本发挥不出这等力量，大多数时候只能靠在沙盘上一点点精密计算才能夺取胜利。三年前的模组归还作战中预料外的因素太多，甚至直接导致了三号机和五号机的牺牲，而后晴人的离世更令他懊悔不已。要是手握这等力量和权利，他便不再害怕了，因为前线才是他实力的主场。

“成交。”长时间笼罩在心头的乌云终于散开，艾尔埃尔弗露出了释怀的微笑。

“十分感谢，我很期待此后的合作，”阿德莱伊回以敬意，顺道也不忘多关心一番，“77号模组一切都还安好吗？”

“你是想问流木野咲的情况吧。”艾尔埃尔弗嗤笑一声，“她好的很，还能再活蹦乱跳几年。”

“好歹也是你的同伴，这样说没问题吗？”阿德莱伊印象中的艾尔埃尔弗不会这样评价并肩作战的同伴，方才的话里火药味十足。

“要是心疼的话，我不介意给你把她送过去。要是打四号机的主意就免了。”艾尔埃尔弗抱着双臂，话语愈发嚣张起来。

“我反对！不能把我们的偶像送走！”一旁值守的CDC作战模块工程师兼Valvrave技师灵屋奋力抗议道。

“你……你胡闹也该有个度！”对面屏幕上一本正经的青年将军立马乱了阵脚。

“好歹都做了那样的事，也该对人家负起责任啊，阿德莱伊。”艾尔埃尔弗的恶趣味兴致越发高涨，在过去单调枯燥的军营生活里，也是靠着调戏这位有趣的友人才不至于无聊至极。

“你不也没负起责任么，艾尔埃尔弗？”方才在门口听到了后半段对话的咲走向CDC总指挥台前的艾尔埃尔弗，冷不丁吐槽道。

另一位值守的工程师燃起了八卦之魂，追问道：“什么责任啊？” 

艾尔埃尔弗看了看脸色愈加发黑的流木野咲，识相地忍住了。

这件事只有他、晴人和连坊小路晶知道，也是事后流木野咲自己吐露的——应该是扛不住心理压力而宣泄出的。在与多尔西亚地方军交战时，咲不幸中了敌人的埋伏，最终连人带四号机一齐被俘。走下机舱的咲被疯狂的库菲尔用枪指着脑袋当众羞辱，要她当着在场所有人，包括心存同情的阿德莱伊的面脱下协同服，换上囚服。为了不影响作战时的同步效果，驾驶员不会在协同服里穿其他衣物，连贴身内衣都不能。这无疑是对自尊心奇高的咲最致命的打击，比童年时遭受的家庭暴力，上学时被众人排挤，甚至是战场上承受的伤痛更为沉重。至于艾尔埃尔弗那次，纯粹是出于科研需要，对此流木野咲本人也毫不在意。

“反正我遇到过的男人不是木头就是gay，哪种我都不要。”咲故作不以为意道。

“听见了没，阿德莱伊，你大可安心了。这个女人的粘着力真不是一般人吃得消的……”

“你给我闭嘴！”

“你真是够了！”

没等艾尔埃尔弗把话说完，身旁的咲和通信另一端的阿德莱伊同时爆发出呵斥。幸亏及时捂住了耳朵，不然真会被围攻至耳鸣。

“我也很期待今后的合作，阿德莱伊，”心情明显好了很多的艾尔埃尔弗变得坦诚起来，“向你和你们的星核表示感谢。”

新的威胁也带来了新的选择么？艾尔埃尔弗苦笑着，命运还真是个善恶不明的讽刺家。 

转眼到了成年礼的当天，负责主持仪式的七海里音已经忙到思维混乱语无伦次了。

虽说自己早已不是战战兢兢的职场菜鸟，甚至还有过与新国联高官要员当面对峙的经验，但今天可是自己极其珍视的学生们一生一度的隆重典礼，可千万不能出差错啊。

换上了一身巫女装束的咲一脸无奈地看着浑身发颤的七海老师，不知此刻吐槽能否有助于缓解她过激的紧张情绪。

“小七海，还在准备吗？”难得听话收拾好自己的贵生川老师从帘幕外伸进半个身子，神社置物间的房梁有点矮，身材高大的男人只得佝偻着背。

“准……准备好了……”试图在脑中迅速过最后一遍祝词的娇小女人声音也颤抖着，“还是再给我五分钟吧！”

“时间还充裕，慢慢来。”

七海看了看手表，离典礼的开始时间还有半个小时。

“啊啊啊！只剩半个小时了，我还没背下来！”

一旁的咲终于没忍住，小声吐槽道：“谁让你一直改来改去的。都说了最早的稿子就挺好的。”

“不能满足于那种程度，流木野同学。要是老师也偷工减料了，学生们也会被感染的哟。”只有这种时候才会摆出教师架子的七海始终把她视作自己的继任者，尽管咲还没有同意她的建议。

“那也请别对我说，我还没答应你。”见识了满目疮痍的前校园偶像仍有些不甘心。当知道了模组外的世界没有繁华都市和车水马龙时，一直以来怀揣的理想也受到了极大讽刺。虽然现在已找到了毕生使命，但还是对模组内贫乏的副业选择有所抵触。

已经毕业的学生中不乏比咲更有耐心和爱心的孩子，但七海里音始终觉得要成为合格的牧羊人，一颗敏感柔软且不失坚强的心更为重要，也更加难得。咲是她见过的最具洞察力和同理心的孩子，只是还处于年轻气盛的人生阶段，难免会有叛逆的一面。七海一直相信，眼前的傲娇少女未来一定会成为一名广受爱戴的导师。

“干……干嘛这样看着我？”被老师以无比包容的慈爱目光锁定，咲只当自己是否又做了什么落人口实的傻事。

“刚才流木野同学是在安慰我吧，我好高兴哟。”

“才没有！”

“既然如此，就陪我聊聊天吧。老师我呀，一聊到恋爱话题就不会紧张了。”

恋爱话题啊……咲已经很久不去想这件事了。模组上越来越多的同龄人，甚至是后辈们都出入成双了，只有自己仿佛不食烟火的无欲之人，对其他人提不起一丁点兴趣。但是只要遇到和晴人有关的事，胸口又会泛起抑制不住的酸楚和期待。

“话说，晴人和艾尔埃尔弗好像在闹矛盾。”

“两个人是吵架了吗？”在七海的印象中，艾尔埃尔弗刚到模组来时就经常和晴人过意不去，这两人本质和爱打闹的小男生没区别。

“看样子不像是。”

别看艾尔埃尔弗人前还是那副趾高气扬的做派，自从晴人回来后，整个人的氛围实则发生了巨变。虽谈不上体贴入微，但明显温和了许多，更是学会了包容他人——只是遇到咲和晴人同处的场合还是那么小心眼。两人或许会发生小的争执，但不曾出现好几天不见面不说话的情况。

“这个时候就应该有人挺身而出，上前推他们一把，”几年间恶补了不少心理学知识的七海对自己的判断十分自信，“所以作为他们俩的友人，流木野同学应该有所行动才对。”

“哈？”为什么偏偏又成了自己的事了？

“毕竟只有流木野同学做得到，”七海老师压了压正装边角的褶皱，自己的手艺还是有待提升，“干脆利落又不失体贴的劝导，这里只有你做得到啊。”

如果未来允许的话，自己更想成为被劝导的一方。然而一直以来自己养成了逞强的坏习惯，久而久之就被所有人当做最冷静客观的那个听众。这样的事还真是讨厌，被善意束缚得无法脱身，自己也抵抗不了。

“再怎么夸我，我也不会当老师的。”然而还是得再次强调一下，不然这些人都会把自己当树洞或圣母的。

“好的好的~”

直到成年礼结束，晴人也没能和艾尔埃尔弗说上一句话。明明仪式上两人全程肩并肩站在一处，自己却一直犹豫不决，错过了好几次可以搭上话的机会。晴人只当自己一向不善言辞，生怕一开口又说错什么，现在反显得更疏远了。

尽管现在变得亲密，晴人依旧看不透艾尔埃尔弗的想法。从知晓了他的过去，到无条件信任着他，再到如今的百依百顺。距离在不断拉近，却总是越不过那道若有似无的屏障。自认为毫无保留的纵容与呵护，似乎并不是艾尔埃尔弗真正所求的。但是这样的自己还能给他别的什么吗？难不成他后悔了，想换一个伴侣？晴人望着艾尔埃尔弗远去的背影，内心五味杂陈。

“不追上去吗？”身后的咲一语道破自己的犹豫。

“好像还在生气吧，”晴人轻叹一声，“要是反省不出错误，可能会更生气吧。”

恋爱中的人果然都有点神经质，无论是偏执狂人艾尔埃尔弗，还是脑补过度的晴人。吐槽的欲望油然而生，只是现在明显不是恰当的场合。心里不想承认，理性却告诉自己七海里音的话是正确的。

“笨蛋，这种时候就该当面问清楚。一个人胡思乱想也是对另一方的冒犯，不然对方于你还有什么特别之处？”

“可是……”

“可是什么？你和艾尔埃尔弗都是凡人，又不是会读心的异界体。凭什么觉得他一定是对的，而你就一定是错的？如果你还那么在乎他的话，就不要逃避呀！”

就像我永远都不会逃避你一样。

“谢谢你，流木野同学，”晴人应该听进去了自己的话，整个人瞬间精神了许多，“你果然是最棒的伙伴。”

“别废话了，快点去吧。”

最棒的伙伴么……事到如今能得到这样的位置，也该心满意足了。一直以来自己都只能望着晴人的背影，无论是决战前义无反顾的他，还是现如今奔向另一人的他。如果艾尔埃尔弗承受伤痛的话，晴人必定也同样痛苦。这不是Valvrave赐予驾驶员和同步之人的特权，而是名为爱的本质——幸福和苦痛，两人都一起背负。

晴人追上艾尔埃尔弗时，才发现自己来到了模组的海港。他们完成了第一次的合作后，正是在这里识别了彼此的身份，艾尔埃尔弗还朝自己开了枪。所幸晴人受到了模组星核的庇护，不然他们绝不会是现在的样子。

“艾尔埃尔弗。”

对方停下了脚步，依旧没有回头。

“之前一直想和你谈谈，可就是找不准时机。对不起。”

“为什么要道歉？你没有做错什么。” 艾尔埃尔弗侧过身，依旧没有直视晴人。海风吹拂着留长了的发丝，少年逐渐褪去了往日的青涩。

“只要你还在为什么事苦恼着，我都应该早一点发现才对。”晴人紧握住拳头反省着。

“其实你早就知道了，”艾尔埃尔弗走上前来，直到手指重新触碰到令自己无比爱怜的脸庞，“不愿面对现实的人是我。”

自从晴人回来后，整个模组上下所有的研究员都无不关注他的身体机能变化。星核不仅仅完全归还了17岁的晴人，更是留下了只有驾驶Valvrave时才有的同步，而且同步的对象来历不明。大家为这奇怪的现象争论了好几个星期，结果只能作罢。出于私心艾尔埃尔弗并没有向任何人透露，归来后的晴人经常在梦中和某个存在持续对话着，从那些只言片语中提炼出线索令他日益焦虑，却始终不能确定其中是凶是吉。直到几天前晴人突然跑到核心区去了一趟，在那之后核心的培养舱里竟然出现了类似人类胚胎一般的存在。艾尔埃尔弗已经猜到了，一直和晴人维持同步的正是守护模组的星核，此前检查不出结果纯粹是因为此前星核还没有孕育出具象化的核心，同步的信号和程度一直很弱。

如果星核有这样的意图，即便自己强行阻止晴人驾驶一号机，都不可能会成功。更何况里希特描述的前方甚是凶险，模组若是被毁灭了，他和晴人便不会再享有未来。

“艾尔埃尔弗，我想重新驾驶一号机。现在能驾驶它的只有我，你是知道的！”

温柔而坚定的湛蓝双瞳中倒映着自己的容貌。艾尔埃尔弗并不怎么满意自己的外表。起初是因为麻烦的女人们会主动凑上来，不利于自己行动。来到模组后，自己的外貌和本质与这里的环境格格不入，晴人以外的所有人都对自己有所戒备，难以获取信任。现在……现在的他与晴人错开了生命的进程。刚才的成年礼上，17岁容貌的晴人在毕业生的队伍中显得格外醒目，似乎提示着所有人时间于他而言已然不重要，说不定哪天又会消失不见了……

“为了指南翔子吗？”

“不光为了翔子，更是为了你，为了模组上的所有人！”

这是多么善良而勇敢的人，而且还成为了自己的恋人。艾尔埃尔弗怜爱地吻了吻晴人的额头，拥他入怀。

“我也有事要告诉你。”

“新国联已经开发出支持普通人驾驶Valvrave的特效药。从今以后我会和你一起上战场。”

心脏猛地一缩，晴人怀疑是自己听错了。

“等等……你不可以……”

“我将驾驶搭载齐格飞系统的指挥机。届时Valvrave部队的战力大幅提升，驾驶员的生还率也会相应上升。”

“CDC指挥怎么办？模组的大家怎么办？！”艾尔埃尔弗不能在前线冒险！不然自己的决心也会付诸东流。

“莉泽洛蒂守护的星核传来讯息，未来将出现的敌人会比凯因它们更强大。我们需要更多战力，这是必然的选择。”艾尔埃尔弗眺望着海面与天空的分界线，那里什么也没有，什么都有可能出现。

“不要……这样的事……”伏在艾尔埃尔弗肩窝的晴人抽泣起来。为什么偏偏在他做好献出生命的觉悟后，又要面对这样的现实？死亡的恐惧，他一人承担就够了。

“我们不是约定好了么。”

“幸福和诅咒，都对半分。”

四年前相互利用的契约确立之时，晴人曾如此补充道，那时绝不会想到现在自己会甘之如饴。

“还有生命。”

失去莉泽洛蒂时，艾尔埃尔弗曾以为这世上已没有任何值得留恋的事了。失去晴人后，他才明白活下去才是最辛苦，却又不得不坚持下去的使命。在那虚幻般的两年里，面对异界体也毫无惧色的他最怕又最期待便是入梦——如果在梦里见到了晴人，可能就再没有勇气醒来，然而只有在梦中晴人才会好好活着。现在晴人就在他身边，和他一样热切地交换着彼此的气息，以自身的体温和触感将彼此的存在印刻在生命中。今夜的晴人像是释放了天性般，即便筋疲力尽也不停止索取。疼爱施予方的艾尔埃尔弗自然也不甘示弱，在这场倚仗体力和想象力的角逐中轻易占得上风，却又不得不臣服于对方直白的诱惑下。

“夜还长着呢。”晴人沙哑的嗓音低语道。

“用不着你提醒。”

身下人不禁笑出了声，却立即被深吻堵了回去。

*

不知从何时起，心象中破败不堪的世界已变成了蔚蓝一片，一定因为那是你眼中的倒影吧。只要你还坚持祝福这世界，我绝不退却。

*

世界向我们揭示真相的那一刻起，过去眼中理所应当的日常也一去不返。成为大人的我们背负着伤痛，在比绝望更黑暗的未知中摸索前行。你的意志便是照亮我的火光。

*

“……就这样，骑士与他的守护者一起走向了站场，成为了新世界的开辟者。”

“这就是‘起始之骑士’的故事。”

黑发少女合上图册，笑眯眯地看着围在身边的孩子们。

“诶~就没了吗？”

“小咲姐姐，他们最后结婚了吗？”绑着麻花辫的女孩好奇地问道。

“他们最后都死了，两百多年前就死了。”一个淘气的男孩扮着鬼脸大声插嘴。

“这我知道，他们可以在死之前结婚啊。”聪慧的女孩立马反驳回去。

“他们之间不需要婚礼来作证，所有人都认可了他们。”咲耐心地回答着孩子们的疑问，“而且死亡并不是什么可怕的事。相反，死亡是生命的祝福。”

孩子们现在听不懂很正常，咲也有足够的时间教会他们。

“小咲姐姐呢？后来接受了北方国王的求婚吗？”一个看起来很老实的大孩子悄悄问道。

咲只是微笑以对，并没有回答。

“时候不早了，大家都回去睡觉吧。”

负责照顾孩子的宫廷侍女们走进神殿，向咲行礼致意后纷纷领走自家的小主人。

“当初舍弃人类的道路而选择了永恒的守护，你后悔了吗？”留在原地的银发碧眼的小少年正色问道。

“怎么会，”咲揉了揉孩子柔软的发丝，即便是能读懂人心的核，也会和人类孩童一般喜欢撒娇，“因为这是我自己选择的道路啊。”

“你不会落单的，还有我在。”

“我知道的，哈尔弗（Half）。”

*

星核不会忘记所有为之牺牲的战士。带着身为人类的尊严走向生命终点的二人，也将永远为世界所铭记。

有太多的话想对你们诉说，如今只能化作拂过海面的微风，只见得夕阳下粼粼波光。

你在哪里吗？

我还在这里。

*

Fin.


End file.
